theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maerik Marson
"So umm, a spellcaster you say? Any chance of whipping up a sleeping spell?"- Tyler Pryce''' '' '' '' '' ' '' Biography Early Life ''"What you mean you're not who i think you are?? pretty girlfriend - check. loads of cash - check. powers that don't make you look like, like me - check. Man i bet it was your parents that paid for all this." - Rio describes his impression of Maerik. Maerik Marson was born to Devon Marson and Klarissa Wyn'del and grew up in the bustling city of Los Angelus. Maeriks father was a strong, caring man who owned a giant Weapons Manufacturing Company that sold to the US Army, titled Marson Tech. His mother was a warm, kind woman with a knack for Art, designing bright and colorful paintings; Both parents were very caring and loving towards Maerik, leaving him plenty of strength and self confidence that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. When he turned five however, tragedy struck. His mother, on her way home from an Art Gallery Was the victim of a car accident and died soon after in the hospital. High School Not much is known about Maerik's life before he came to The Academy except he was pretty much the same person and he went to Van Nuys High School. When asked he's more than reluctant to talk about it, and during the Student Body QnA's He responded to a question of his past with silence, leaving many with questions. The Academy On his First Day of The Academy, Maerik didn't get to the school until hours after he should have, his flight being delayed in Chicago because of a Severe Storm. He was soon Kidnapped by Agents Infiltrating The Academy and questioned in the Underground Computer Room Along with two other Students, the other students soon found and rescued them, and after a quick rest he assisted the team in fighting the Agents, his hi-light assisting the wounded Jason to safety. Eventually he and the other students defeated the Viper Agents and moved on to uncover the robot Giga Volt and rewired him from a mindless drone to a sarcastic, sardonic, human disliking robot and starting off a love/hate Snickering relationship between the two. He also met Alexandria Winston-Slater, a young girl gifted with defensive magics, and instantly fell for her. He was also confronted by Lennox a small, unstable boy with a shattered past, and made friends with him quickly, his intentions uncertain. He joined the other Academy Students to the hangar, and was attacked by the Cybermancer and her allies. There, he tried to stop Pinky from giving away the Punic Tome before he knew she was going to betray them. He and the other students fought against the Cybermancer, Pinky and her Father along with their goons, Until he was hit by a gravity spell cast by Ronald Richards and reversed by The Cybermancer, getting him thrown back against a wall and knocked out, along with breaking his wrist. He was later supercharged by Ron's magic and used it to help defeat the Cybermancer. The charge of Ron's Magic started a friendship between the two aspiring mages. Together, they all freed the Dean, who had changed into his monster-like form and returned to the school. A few weeks after the Fight with the Cybermancer and Pinky, the students began to settle into life at The Academy. Going to classes, doing homework, and other activities. Then during an eventful breakfast, with new students, interesting conversations and Maerik trying not to grumble about his broken wrist, it was announced that they'd been given a field trip to West Edmonton Mall located in Canada. During their trip, Jason got a lovely shop keepers phone number, Maerik and Alex had a blowout and Giga managed to piss off the folks at Radio Shack before they were called back to Dr. Watt's room. While Traveling back to the school, the room malfunctioned, throwing the students spiraling through time. When the door blew open, revealing the swirling abyss beyond, Jason Roberts was pulled out into the darkness by the vacuum, despite the Classes attempts to save him. Dr. Watts quickly took control and after a short struggle, landed them safely in an unknown world. After preparing, the group set out in search of Jason, and during their search Maerik discovered a large, thick tree line, which he entered. The rest of the students caught up to him and they were all surprised to discover what lied beyond, a Dinosaurs. THey soon met with the Academy class of 1680 *or whatever* which led into a struggle between Volt and Manchuck *or whatever* the groups soon settled their differences and were taken to a small settlement where they met with students from their own time and Tyler Pryce brought up the idea that "Maerik was the leader." Something Maerik hadn't even realized until then. They left with a Steam Punk Repaired Gigavolt and stumbled onto a lake of fire and brimstone. After a brainstorm, Maerik came up with the idea of a raft, powered by magic and created out of logs and a binding spell. They traveled across the lake. Personality/Appearance Maeriks most notable character trait is his confidence and belief in himself and his abilities, as well as his clever and witty charm that leaves him relaxed and thoughtful in most situations, even under heavy stress he's able to keep his head on straight. Although Maerik is often laid back, certain things can get under his skin and he's been known to lose his temper when pressured too far and is very protective of his friends. However, Beneath his charm and jokeyness is a layer of shadows, subterfuge and wickedness, leftover from his previously long line of exploits with girls. Maerik can lie on command without care and sometimes takes the issues of others with a grain of salt, as well as having a level of selfishness. It also greatly improves his ability both to hurt people emotionally as well as physically when he needs to. In any appearance Maerik makes he's almost always towering over the populace with a height of 6'4. His charismatic features that include his bright, observant eyes, sly smirk and athletic build give a Valley Boy Impression on most people, which causes them to have a quick good or bad judgement on him. He offsets this a bit by refusing to wear the normal rich boy garb of 500+ Neiman Marcus Shirts and instead wears more sensible priced clothes of most normal teenagers from stores like Aeropostle or PAC SUN, and almost every thing he owns has some kind of Graphic on it because he believes that anything without them is "Boring." '' '' Powers and Abilities '''Magic Spell Casting- Maerik's knowledge and use of Magic is a completely Innate ability, known more commonly as Sorcery, inherited via his mother and her bloodline, the Wyn'Del's; a lineage of Magic Users that goes back for thousands of years. The beginnings of their gift is still unknown, yet recent revelations could prove..intriguing to those with attention to detail. Through this gift, Maerik has little to no difficulty with his magic, he doesn't require study or scripture to memorize or cast spells, as he knows all of them, however these spells remain locked in his mind until he gains access to them through sleep, focus, emotion, sneezing or any number of other ways, it simply just takes time. While his knowledge of Magic and it's use is complete and exact, his knowledge on the history of magic and the many forms of it is fairly small. After his meeting with the Sorceress Lyndrossa, and the reveal of his abilities, he took some time and heavily researched the subject, with not much to show for it except for knowledge of "The Secret" and a desire to try every spell listed in the magic book of a popular Roleplaying Game. He's even quoted as not knowing anything about Yggdrisil or the concept of Mana. Martial Arts- Having a rich family has it's downsides, plus living in LA isn't exactly safe all the time, because of this Maerik was taught Martial Arts from a young age as a way to keep him safe and a way to protect himself. *Although this was before his powers came to life* '' '' '' '' ' '' '' ''' '' '' '' Weaknesses Despite his powers, Maerik is only human and can be killed by the same methods. Bullets, Swords, baseballs bats, and thunder bolts can hurt and/or kill him. Most of his spells are vocal, meaning that if he is unable to pronounce a word correctly. via drugging, gagging, choking, etc. he can't use his spells.'' '' . ''Alternate Universes Maerik left The Academy early in his senior year after an encounter with the Demi-Goddess Valdis promised she would slaughter all of them while he watched, he cut off all ties to his friends and family and moved from town to town, trying to keep the Goddess and her minions off his trail and seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. In 2012 she finally caught up with him in the Middle East. Maerik had prepared however, and after fighting through hoards of Reapers and demons, he finally met her. Although there were no living witnesses to the event, a local man found the body of a young woman later identified as Valarie Wyn'del, her throat slit and stabbed multiple times. Maerik wasn't heard from or seen again until 2018, at a downtown bar in New York, Talking about the end of the world. The Bartender mentioned noticing a hint of a tattoo on his right upper arm. He left later that night with a woman in a hooded black robe. No one saw the womans face or heard her name. It wasn't until 4 months ago when the attacks started that he was seen again, brandishing a blue/black scythe *He ditched the Staff* leading a large group of black hooded figures and calling himself Reaper He joined the rest of the surviving heroes fighting against the Degaden Forces. He managed to rack up a kill count against the Degaden before they were forced to retreat, taking the lives of over half the heroes there with them. The first invasion of the Degaden left New York City in ruins, and Maerik gathered many of what was left of the heroes there to form the first Resistence Force, taking the Ruins of the Empire State building as the headquarters. Working with the figures dressed in black hoods, Maerik managed to deploy a shell over the portal to the Degaden Universe, managing to keep some of the Degaden forces from wiping out the entire United States. He currently holds his base in New York city, leading most of the resistance forces over the United States and has remade his fathers factories over the United States into creating weapons to fight against the Degaden, as well as energy generators, protective equipment and other needed objects for the people leftover in the ravaged landscape. He's also been looking for heroes, civilians, and anyone else to join his cause, especially surviving members of The Academy as has been seen at an unnamed underground casino, speaking with the rough owner. How He's Changed -Wears a Black combat uniform, magically enhanced for protection -Carries around a sinister looking Scythe -Calls himself Reaper -Is the Leader of the Resistence Forces -Has built up in muscle over the years, his hair is cut short *not buzzcut short* and his face is covered in stubble. -Despite his improvement in power he looks pale and grim -He sports a tattoo on his right shoulder, going both down the back and down a bit over his forearm.' ' Trivia Maerik has a small birthmark on his right shoulder blade that looks like a water bottle. Maerik has played in varsity baseball since his sophomore year, he won first place in a 1 mile run his freshman year and has a medal in his room at the Academy, he also won various medals in swimming, usually 1st place, and in 2nd only missing by micro seconds. Maerik has recently grown interest in Theater, and enrolled in the Drama Class. Maerik doesn't and will not sing in public. Whether this is because he can't sing is unknown. Maerik enjoys wearing Graphic T-Shirts, usually ones with Comical References on them. Why? Because he believes solid shirts are boring and stupid, so all of his clothes have some sort of design or wording on them. Maerik dislikes Chocolate Ice Cream. '' '' ''Notes Relationships Maerik On: Alexandria Winston-Slater- *Maerik smirks warmly* "Alex? I love her. She's..different you know? Strong, determined, beautiful..I don't think I've ever met anyone like her. It's just..sometimes I think if she knew what I used to be..what I used to do..I-." Ronald Richards- "Ron's a great guy, we've got a lot in common yknow? Magic, riches, good personalities we've been really good friends since we both got here and...well..he's been hanging around with Brent a lot, I mean...I understand and everything, I've been spending a lot of time with Alex but..*He sighs* I dunno. Jason Roberts- *Maerik rolls his eyes and huffs* "Jason? He's like...well..he's old. I mean he's a great guy..bit of a martyr complex but he's a good guy, knows a lot he's just...old. I mean seriously who says Golly?! Carl Lennox- "Ahh..my little Protege.." * He grins* "I'm just kidding cmon, Carl's great, especially since he hooked up with Ariel, plus I have a walking and talking Techie at my disposal for all my tech needs. *He shakes his head* But uh, Carl's a good friend, he really knows how to be tere for people and as for Ariel.. I think she'll be good for him, maybe loosen him up a little..though I wasn't expecting the blue hair... Genevieve Spectrum- *Maerik pauses, his face showing that he's searching his mind* ".....Yeah..I uh...I think hates me or something" *He bobs his head up and down.* "Yeah..Yeah she hates me" *He smirks and Shakes his head* "Nah, Gen and I get along pretty well..when we aren't fighting over something..usually me." Rio De Vasquez- "What about him? He's your average bully which he actually gets away with because for some reason, people are afraid of him. I just kinda pity him..and for some reason he thinks I use hair gel." *He points at his medium length haircut* "I don't even own any hair gel, I think he's just angry because I actually have hair." Brent Harris- Logan Ravened- Quotes "Wonderboy strikes out with Robogirl"- Sandra Casey' ' '' '' '' ''"Maerik probably wont tell you this, but he is a magican." - Jason Roberts' ' '' ''"A Magician? That hurts man. I'm a Sorcerer"- Maerik Marson '' ''"Please Maerik for those parlor tricks you pull you are a magician"- Ronald Richards '' '' '' '' '' ''"She's cute isn't she?"- Maerik Marson' ' Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe Category:Player